


In Your Wildest Dreams

by mymishamigos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chill, Comfort, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, season 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymishamigos/pseuds/mymishamigos
Summary: Dean has a nightmare, but Cas is there to help...as always.





	

_Dean’s shoulder slammed into the car door as a black van barreled into the Impala. Heart pounding, he looked back to make sure Cas was okay, then glanced down at his mom. Blood covered her forehead and ran down her face. She was already a deathly pale._

_His vision blurred, unable to make out anything except for the body in front of him. With trembling hands he shook her frantically, trying fruitlessly to wake her up, tears stinging his eyes._

_“No. It isn't supposed to be like this. It's too soon.”_

_He was startled by Cas’ hand on his shoulder, who turned Dean around to face him._

_“Dean,” Cas said softly, “she's gone. We can't do anything now. I'm so sorry.”_

_Rage boiled up inside of Dean. “You're a goddamn angel, Cas! HEAL HER, COME ON D--_

__

Dean sat up with enough force to give himself whiplash. Sweat poured down his face mixing with the tears on his cheeks, and his shirt looked like he had just gone for a swim. 

“What the hell,” he whispered to himself, wiping away the salty mixture from his eyes to clear his vision. The clock beside him blinked 2:21. 

“Dean?”, a voice said from a dark corner of his room, causing Dean to nearly jump out of his skin. 

Recognizing the voice, Dean sighed loudly. “Dammit, Cas. What the hell are you doing in my room at two in the freaking morning?” 

“I sensed your distress,” Cas responded innocently, walking towards Dean. “Are you hurt?” 

Dean couldn't help but smile to himself at Cas’ concern, watching as the angel moved towards him. “No no, Cas, it was just a bad dream. I’m-- I’m fine.” 

Cas reached the side of the bed where Dean was sitting and sat down next to him, giving him a knowing look. “No you’re not, Dean. You’re soaked. I may not be an expert on sweat or human emotion, but even I know that you aren’t okay.” 

_Damn angel senses. Damn Cas’ unwavering attention to my well being. Damn the fact that I appreciate it so much._

Unwilling to look at the angel who was sitting just inches away from him, Dean stared at the dusty floor. 

“My mom died again...in the dream,” he said after a long pause, nearly choking up, “and I couldn't save her.” He hated feeling so emotionally vulnerable, especially around Cas, but he felt the overwhelming need to open up to someone. 

Cas placed his hand tentatively on Dean’s knee, making Dean jump and his face instinctively flush. 

“It was all in your head,” Cas said comfortingly. ”Your mother is safe and I’ll continue to make sure of it.” 

Dean smiled, averting his eyes from Cas’ gaze and looking down at the hand still on his knee. 

“Thanks, Cas, that uh-- that means a lot,” Dean choked out. 

“Of course, it’s my pleasure” 

A silence followed, the darkness of the room encompassing them. Cas began to gently move his thumb back and forth over Dean’s knee, with just enough pressure to be noticeable. 

Growing self-conscious of his pounding heart, Dean laughed awkwardly under his breath, keeping his eyes locked on the floor in front of him. 

As the seconds ticked by, Dean finally forced his head up to meet Cas’ expecting gaze. 

Cas seemed to sense Dean’s discomfort, pulling away for the first time. His face falling, he mumbled, “I’m making the situation worse, aren't I...I should go.” He moved away from Dean, standing up off the bed. 

Dean wanted to start crying all over again, cursing himself for misleading the angel. “No, Cas!” he exclaimed, instinctively reaching out to grab his hand and gently guide him back to the bed. “You're-- you're fine, that was nice, thank you,” he rambled. “I'm just not used to having someone here while I'm so-- vulnerable, I guess.” He paused, his mind churning to find the right words. “Just-- please don’t go. Not right now.” 

A tear escaped down his face as his eyes locked on their entwined hands, realizing his own had begun to shake. Noticing, Cas squeezed Dean’s hand lightly and asked in a whisper, “Would a hug help?” 

Dean’s heart swelled at Cas’ words. “Yeah, Cas, I uh-- I think a hug would be nice right now.” 

Feeling like a little kid, Dean released their hands and fell into Cas’ arms, nuzzling his face into the chest of the angel’s trench coat. He felt safe in Cas’ embrace and made sure to let the moment last longer than usual. 

After a minute of silence, Dean suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of affection surge through him, struck by the irresistible urge to kiss the angel wrapped protectively around him. 

For the past nine years, Dean had been unwilling to face this aching feeling, but now he found himself pulling slowly out of the hug and staring into Cas’ glistening eyes. After a moment, he moved his hand to brush the angel’s face and press their lips together, all in one flowing motion. 

Cas jumped in surprise, before he tentatively wrapped his arm around Dean's waist and fell into rhythm with him. 

Dean smiled into the melodic kiss, an unfamiliar feeling of elation coursing through him. Their movements were eager and fluid, like this moment had been destined from the beginning of time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thanks for reading! This is my first fanfic, so I hope it came out okay...I'm still working on endings lol. Leave a Kudos if you enjoyed and feedback/tips are much appreciated!


End file.
